An optical imaging device of the retinal function (OID-RF) will be demonstrated. OID-RF will measure the change in the reflectance of the retinal that occurs as a result of the changes in oxyhemoglobin saturation in response to the metabolic demands of active neurons. The proposed OID-RF exploits recent technological advances in high sensitivity charge coupled device (CCD) cameras and multispectral imaging. OID-RF an objective, quantitative, and localizing information in the form of a functional image of neuronal activity across the retina. The proposed project would assemble, test, and apply a OID-RF and demonstrate a retinal functional visualization system for use in detecting and measuring pathologies of the optic nerve head (ONH) and nerve fiber layer (NFL) in the research and clinical study of glaucoma. The specific aims are to demonstrate functional imaging for detecting stimulus dependent retinal activity using spectral imaging in optical wavelengths, produce 2-D maps for 6 normal subjects and 6 glaucomatous eyes, and demonstrate a path for a clinical device suitable for commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A practical, highly sensitive, and specific device is needed to aid in the detection of nerve fiber loss due to glaucoma and other eye diseases. The need is driven by the fact that aggressive therapy can probably reduce the rate of further optic disc damage. Today's instruments lack sensitivity, requiring up to 30% or more loss of the optic disc for detection. Kestrel is introducing innovative applications of optical functional imaging technologies and methodologies that could improve the diagnosis of glaucoma.